Wiederbelebung
Wiederbelebung, auch Quick Revive, ist ein Perk aus dem Überlebenskampf in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of thumb|Wiederbelebung auf Kino der TotenDuty: Black Ops und Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Man kann damit Teamkameraden doppelt so schnell wiederbeleben. Wiederbelebung kostet 500 Punkte und ist damit zusammen mit Todes-Daiquiri das günstigste Perk im Spiel. Da es im Einzelspieler keine Teamkameraden gibt, ist es in World at War sinnlos und man sollte es sich nicht kaufen. Manche Spieler behaupten trotzdem, dadurch wird die Zeit verkürzt, die man braucht, um sich von Schaden zu erholen. Die Farbe des Perks in blau und auf dem Icon steht ein Mann vor einem Grab. In Black Ops und dessen Nachfolger bekam das Perk eine sinnvollere Verwendung im Einzelspieler. Man kann es für 500 Punkte kaufen, selbst wenn der Strom noch nicht angeschaltet ist. In jeder Map, die es nur in Black Ops und Black Ops II gibt, steht es im Anfangsraum, um es leichter zu finden. Wenn der Spieler zu Boden geht, wird er mit Mustang & Sally ausgerüstet (außer man hat die Strahlenkanone, Python, CZ75, Ballistisches Messer, Winterheulen oder die Wellenkanone) und kann auf die Zombies schießen, während er am Boden liegt. Die Zombies laufen vor dem Spieler weg, während er wiederbelebt wird. Nach jedem Mal muss man das Perk neu kaufen und die Maschine verschwindet nach dem dritten Mal aus dem Spiel. Hackt man das Perk auf Moon und kauft es erneut, zählt das als zweites oder drittes Mal. In Black Ops II ist es auf TranZit möglich, dauerhaft Wiederbelebung zu bekommen. Dafür muss man ungefähr 20 Wiederbelebungen in einem Spiel durchführen. Gründer Nebel bildet sich vor dem Charakter und man erhält das Perk für immer. Das Perk bleibt sogar, wenn man zu Boden geht, ein neues Spiel startet oder komplett stirbt. Das Perk geht verloren, wenn man eine Wiederbelebung unterbricht oder ein Teamkamerad verblutet. Kauft man sich das Perk, obwohl man schon das Geheimnis freigeschaltet hat, gehen Wiederbelebungen fast sofort über die Bühne. Das funktioniert nur auf TranZit und nicht in Schmerz oder Überleben. Fundorte *Verrückt - auf der amerikanischen Starterseite. *Shi No Numa - spawnt zufällig in einer geöffneten Hütte. *Der Riese - in dem Raum rechts vor dem Eingang zu Teleporter C, im Büro von Dr. Maxis. *Kino der Toten - im Starterraum hinter der Theke. *Five - im Starterraum im rechten Korridor. *Ascension - im Starterraum, in Zentrifugenabschnitt 1. *Call of the Dead - im Starterraum, auf einer kleinen Insel auf dem Abschnitt des Wassers vor dem Leuchtturm. *Shangri-La - Starterraum, vor der Mauer in der Mitte. *Moon - wenn man von der Erde hochkommt im ersten Raum. *Nuketown Zombies - fällt zufällig vom Himmel. *TranZit - in der Bushaltestelle. *Farm - außerhalb der Scheune. *Stadt - in einem Haus im ersten Stockwerk in der Ecke. *Die Rise - spawnt immer im Aufzug, der dem Spieler am nähesten ist. *Buried - wenn man runter zur Stadt rutscht direckt neben der Remingtonkreide Infos *Laut den Charakteren schmeckt das Perk nach Fisch. Jeder Charakter scheint das Perk zu hassen, außer thumb|Ein Werbeposter für WiederbelebungTakeo, was ein Vorurteil gegenüber den Japanern ist, die Sushi lieben, wobei es sich um rohen Fisch handelt. Besonders Tank Dempsey hasst das Perk, weil er Fisch am wenigsten leiden kann. *Auf GKNOVA6 zeigt ein Screenshot Wiederbelebung an der Stelle in Five, wo eigentlich Speed Cola steht. *Spielt man Einzelspieler und das Perk ist schon verschwunden, ertönt das Geräusch von klimpernden Flaschen, wenn man in den Bereich rennt, wo der Automat stand. *Sobald man die drei Wiederbelebungen im Einzelspieler verbraucht hat, kann man das Perk nicht mehr bekommen, selbst durch das Zufällige Perk nicht. *Hinter der Theke auf Kino der Toten stehen Flaschen mit Wiederbelebung, Doppelfeuer-Malzbier, Speed Cola und Juggernog. *Am Ende des Klingeltons von Wiederbelebung hört man den Sänger lachen. *Wenn man zu Boden geht und Wiederbelebung hat, ist die Sonne schön farbig, während alles andere in schwarz und weiß dargestellt wird. *Es ist das einzige Perk, das im Einzelspieler und Multiplayer verschiedene Funktionen hat, aber auch nur in Black Ops und Black Ops II. *In Black Ops wird der Klingelton des Perks von einem anderen Sänger gesungen. *Wenn man Die Rise alleine spielt, muss man nicht den Strom anschalten, damit sich der Aufzug mit Quick Revive bewegt. *Der Klingelton von Quick Revive ist im Jazzstil. *Wenn man sich das Perk in Black Ops II in einem privaten Spiel alleine kauft und ein anderer Spieler beitritt, erhält man die Effekte aus dem Multiplayer und spart damit 1000 Punkte. Kategorie:Zombie Mode Kategorie:Überlebenskampf Kategorie:Perk-a-Cola Maschinen